Un cambio en la historia
by jasensio
Summary: Típico SBHG en el que hermione va al pasado con la ayuda de un giratiempos. M en algunos de los capitulos. Mi primer fic.
1. Cuidado con lo que deseas

1

_**Ten cuidado con tus deseos, te pueden salir muy caros**_

Era un verano bastante inusual, era mediados de Agosto pero hacia un frío que te calaba hasta los huesos. En uno de los múltiples jardines de Londres, bajo un árbol sin hojas se encontraba una hermosa muchachita con un pequeño librito en las manos y una pluma, escribiendo en su diario.

_Hola Sindy, como cada día te escribo para contarte mis sentimientos, mis temores, etc..._

_Bueno la cosa está en que no sé como decirle a Ronald que yo no le quiero de la misma forma en la que el me confesó que me quería, sin hacerle daño..._

_Por otra parte esta Harry, el me quiere como a una hermana y me quiere proteger de todos los chicos..._

_A veces pienso que me gustaría tener alguna amiga, ya que a ellos hay cosas que no les puedo contar, son cosas demasiado personales, demasiado femeninas..._

_También está Voldemort con sus queridos mortífagos, siempre haciéndonos la vida imposible, yo desde luego ayudaré a Harry a enfrentarse a Voldemort, pero a veces desearía ser de otra época, pasada o futura un tiempo en el que Voldemort o bien no se haya levantado o bien ya haya desaparecido del todo y no vaya a volver, desearía que Harry no fuera huérfano, que Sirius no hubiera muerto, así Harry aun disfrutaría de un amor del que nunca gozó, el amor familiar..._

Hermione escribía todo esto absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz la sobresaltó

-**Así que de otra época, eh, sangre sucia?**-Dijo un muchacho de pelo rubio platino y ojos grises que en ese momento denotaban un profundo desprecio, con un amago de burla en su tono.

-**¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?**-Dijo ella enderezándose-**Responde, ¿qué haces en mi casa y espiando en mis cosas personales?**

-**Nada, me estaba aburriendo en casa y he decidido hacerte una visita de cortesía y de paso, ha divertirme contigo…**-el chico estaba disfrutando de verdad, podía oler el miedo de la chica, que al oír sus palabras sacó la varita y le apuntó directamente al corazón, pero con eso solo ganó que el rubio se burlara y la retara

-**Eso tu atácame, haz magia, que te expulsen de Hogwarts, así tendré la suerte de no volverte a ver más...jajajajajjajaj**-se empezó a reír descontroladamente. Hermione cada vez estaba de peor humor, pero lo que le dijo el rubio le hizo pensar, si hacía magia y la expulsaban no volvería a ver a Harry y Ron, fue entonces cuando bajó la varita y con rabia en la voz dijo

-**¿Qué quieres de mi Malfoy?**

-**Oh, pues nada, simplemente venía a verte, pero ya que he podido leer ese diario tuyo te voy a ayudar, te voy a enviar al pasado, más concretamente a la época en que la gente que quieres salvar aún estaba en Hogwarts, a ver si puedes salvarlos**

-**¿Por qué haces esto?**-preguntó ella con temor al ver como el chico sacaba un giratiempo de su túnica -**no te atreverás** -dijo Hermione con miedo mientras veía como Malfoy sacaba un giratiempos de su bolsillo

-**Oh, claro que me atreveré...**-Dijo empezando a darle vueltas al giratiempo-**Y como no nos volveremos a ver nunca, te diré algo que solo sabrás tu, necesito desahogarme con alguien, la verdad en parte te ayudo en esto porque yo también quiero ver a Potter feliz, me duele cada una de sus lágrimas, me duele cada vez que en su mirada se distingue esa tristeza, me duele el verlo solo sin saber que es el amor de una familia**-Hermione lo miraba con ojos desorbitados, nunca se hubiese esperado esa explicación de la boca de Malfoy, Hermione pensaba todo eso cuando el chico volvió a hablar-**la verdad es que yo... yo... yo le amo...**

Entonces fue Hermione la que empezó a reír como una histérica-**Jajajajajajaja, ¿tu un Malfoy, enamorado de Harry Potter? Jajajjaja muy buena Malfoy pero no cuela...**-Hermione vio la cara que ponía Malfoy y se dio cuenta de que él, por primera vez en su vida, había sido sincero, sincero con ella, una sangre sucia

-**Bueno pues como te decía Granger en parte es por esto... pero por otra parte la idea de no verte más ayuda mucho...**-Diciendo esto el chico la obligó a irse al otro lado de la habitación a punta de varita mientras acababa de darle las vueltas al giratiempo, y saliendo de allí lanzó el giratiempo al interior de la habitación, Hermione se había quedado paralizada por el miedo...


	2. Falsas esperanzas

1

_**Falsas esperanzas ¡¿año 1956?!**_

Hermione estaba contra la pared de su habitación paralizada por el miedo, lentamente vio como el giratiempo caía y se rompía en mil pedazos contra el suelo, notó una sensación muy rara, como si algo la cogiese por la espalda y la arrastrará hacia atrás, notó mucha presión, y al poco tiempo cayó desmayada.

Cuando despertó, estaba en una cama, en una habitación idéntica a la suya, miró por la ventana y el paisaje no había cambiado nada, contenta, pensó que solo había sido un sueño.

Detrás de si oyó como se abría la puerta y corrió a cambiarse de ropa, se puso unos shorts vaqueros muy, muy cortitos qué casi dejaban ver sus braguitas y la parte de arriba del bikini de color rojo muy llamativo con una gran flor estampada en el pecho como acostumbraba a llevar y se metió en la cama pensando que eran sus padres.

Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver entrar a dos chicos, muy guapos, los dos bastante altos, uno con el cabello negro casi azulado y unos ojos grises muy profundos, qué vestía unas ropas muggles que remarcaban todos sus músculos y el otro con el cabello negro azabache, los ojos color café y anteojos dorados.

-**¿Crees qué ya habrá despertado?**- decía el chico de cabello negro azulado

-**No lo sé Canuto, de todas formas ahora lo veremos**-le contestó el otro chico, que como Hermione notó se parecía muchísimo a Harry.

-**¿Peró de dónde puede haber salido, Cornamenta?**

-**La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.**

El chico que respondía ante el apodo de Canuto se dirigió hacia la ventana mientras que el otro, Cornamenta, cerraba la puerta intentando hacer el mínimo ruido, después los dos se dirigieron hacia la cama en la que Hermione estaba tumbada, y Canuto volvió a preguntar

-**¿Sabes si tardará mucho e venir Dumbledore?**-Hermione al oír el nombre de su director en el colegio, abrió los ojos esperanzada y Cornamenta se fijó en eso

-**Buenos días Bella Durmiente.**

-**Bu...Buenos días**-realmente el chico era muy guapo y el parecido con Harry era asombroso-**¿Perdona, pero has dicho que Dumbledore va a venir aquí hoy?**

-**Sí**-respondio el muchacho muy sorprendido en que esa chica conociese a Dumbledore-**Ah, por cierto de momento no te puedo decir mi nombre pero puedes llamarme Cornamenta y este de aquí**-dijo señalando al otro chico-**es Canuto**-Hermione lo miró y vio a un chico mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que veía una chica en toda su vida-_Dios mío que guapo-_pensó Hermione, la verdad es que esos dos chicos le sonaban mucho, Cornamenta continuó-**Por cierto bienvenida a la humilde casa de campo de mis padres.**

-**¿Casa de campo de tus padres?**-fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que realmente había ido atrás en el tiempo, Cornamenta la miraba como si pensara que ella no lo había entendido, entonces ella se aventuro a preguntar-**Puede que esto os suene muy raro pero ¿en qué año estamos?**

-**Pues tienes razón me parece muy raro pero bueno, estamos en 1956.**-Entonces miró a su amigo, Canuto, para ver cual era el motivo de que no hubiese hablado nada, pero cuando lo vio comprendió algo, su amigo se estaba enamorando de aquella desconocida. Mientras Cornamenta pensaba eso Hermione se moría por dentro había retrocedido 49 años, sin darse cuenta empezó a sollozar, asustando a los chicos, entonces fue cuando Canuto reaccionó, rápidamente se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos susurrándole-**tranquilízate pequeña, ya pasó, ya está, venga preciosa no llores.**

Hermione poco a poco fue dejando de llorar, se sentía tan segura, tan a gusto con Canuto abrazándola-**Venga ahora vete al baño, esta puerta de la derecha y lávate la cara**-Hermione se destapó, se levantó y fue caminando hacia la puerta del baño notando como los dos chicos la miraban todo el rato, sin comprender se giró para preguntar que les pasaba, cuando recordó como iba vestida y se sonrojó por sobremanera, mientras tanto Canuto pensaba que esa era la chica más linda qué jamás había visto.

Hermione ya no era aquella chiquilla de once años que no se preocupaba por su físico, ahora tenía su hermoso pelo castaño todo liso con destellos rubios, sus ojos almendrados en los que sus amigos tantas veces se habían perdido, unos labios bastante rojos y muy carnosos, las facciones de su cara eran muy suaves y delgadas, pero a la vez bastante estilizadas, era bastante morena, delgada, con muchas curvas, sencillamente era lo que cualquier chica de su edad desearía ser y cualquier chico desearía tener a su lado, pero ella no era solo linda por fuera, también lo era mucho por dentro, era una persona realmente simpática, si bien en clase era la primera, ella era una estudiante modelo, también había cambiado, ya no seguía las normas del colegio como si fueran la Biblia, ahora era más bromista, era una persona muy atenta con sus amigos, ayudaba tanto como podía, escuchaba los problemas con atención y buscaba soluciones e intentaba animar, si una cosa no salía bien y desesperabas ella estaba allí para apoyar y explicaba las cosa tantas veces como fuera necesario hasta que entendieras, se había vuelto bastante fiestera, era muy vivaracha, hacía amigos y amigas con suma facilidad, era un poco coquetona, pero su punto débil era que nunca pensaba mal de la gente. Ella era guapa y lo sabía y por eso había aprendido a vestirse de manera que su belleza se realzase y se dejase ver.

Hermione corrió hasta el cuarto de baño, se encerró allí y se lavó la cara, ella estaba muy triste, quería ver a Harry y a Ron pero no podía, ellos no estaban allí en esa época, sacó la cabeza por la puerta y le preguntó a Cornamenta si por casualidad tenía ropa de chica y él asintió, fue a buscar unas prendas a comedor, cuando volvió le dio a Hermione una falda larga, blanca, muy suelta, unas sandalias también blancas y una camiseta azul claro, de tirantes muy finos, bastante apretada al cuerpo, debajo del pecho era abierta, y caía por los lados, dejando al descubierto su ombligo, en el que llevaba puesto un pendiente de oro blanco que tenía forma de cabeza de león con una serpiente mordida entre los dientes.


	3. Hermione Granger

1

_**00¿Hermione Granger? Te equivocas, yo me llamo Sophya Sawyer**_

Hermione salió del baño y se encontró con los dos chicos, Cornamenta y Canuto y para su sorpresa con un hombre un poco mayor, que enseguida reconoció, él era Albus Dumbledore, aun y ser 49 años más joven era inconfundible.

-**Ho...Hola profesor Dumbledore...**-saludó Hermione con timidez.

-**Oh, hola señorita...**

-**Granger, Hermione Granger**

-**De acuerdo, Hermione**-sonrió amistosamente-**y por favor llámame Albus que ahora no estamos en el colegio y me parece que tampoco tengo el placer de conocerte.** **Pero bueno, el señor Potter y el señor Black me avisaron de que había aparecido usted desmayada en su casa así sin más...-**Hermione tuvo una reacción un tanto extraña al oír eso, antes de que Dumbledore pudiera decir o preguntar nada más ella medio gritando dijo

-**Perdone señor pero ¿ha usted dicho Potter y Black? ¿James Potter y Sirius Black?-**dijo ella con cara de estar viendo y hablando con fantasmas

-**Si, Hermione, pero ¿cómo sabes tu sus nombres?**

-**Mire señor, yo se lo voy a contar todo pero mucho me parece que después se les va a tener que borrar la memoria a los dos, aunque tendré que omitir algunos detalles, por seguridad**-dijo Hermione, a lo que Dumbledore asintió, los dos chicos estaban simplemente alucinados-**pues bueno la verdad es que yo vengo del futuro...**

Hermione relató su historia de manera que todos entendieran solo lo necesario, y después preguntó

-**Perdone pro... Albus, ¿podré volver a mi época con otro giratiempo?**-dijo esperanzada, pero Albus se limitó a negar con la cabeza

-**Lo siento muchísimo Hermione, pero eso no va a poder ser ya que en esta época los giratiempo aún no existen, aunque parece que serán un gran invento, así que me parece que vas a tener que quedarte y vivir aquí**-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo aunque con un tono de extrema seriedad-**el curso empieza pasado mañana vas a cursar tu séptimo año en Hogwarts, el primer día te van a seleccionar para alguna casa, ¿en qué casa estabas?**

**-En Gryffindor...**

-**De acuerdo, a ver tendrás que cambiarte de nombre y de vida-**Hermione asintió, aunque le doliera mucho tenía que cambiar toda su historia para que nadie sospechase-**muy bien entonces, tu nombre será Sophya Sawyer, usted es de África y por tanto ha estudiado estos 6 años en la Academia de Magia y Brujería Salem, sus padres eran magos y murieron a manos de Gryndelwald, un mago oscuro de hace unos pocos años, usted quedó huérfana junto con su hermano de 3 años, Mark Sawyer, pero lo tuvo que dejar en un internado mientras iba a Salem ya que él era squib, pero lamentablemente el murió, un coche lo atropelló. Entonces la profesora McGonagall la apadrinó, Minerva McGonagall, deberás llamarla Minerva siempre ok?**

-**Ok, todo entendido Albus pero ¿dónde voy a vivir mientras, cómo voy a comprar el material escolar, con qué ropa me voy a vestir, cómo la voy a pagar?**

-**Uf... Espera... a ver, de momento vas a vivir con estos dos señores, si eso no les causa ninguna molestia**-ellos asintieron sonrientes-**pues eso, iras con ellos al Callejón Diagon a comprar el material escolar, vas a pagar con dinero de la cámara 511 de Gringgotts, es el dinero que te pertenece en el futuro y después de ir al callejón iréis al Londres Muggle a las tiendas de ropa para qué te compres lo que tu quieras ¿estamos?**

-**De acuerdo**-asintió Hermione-**de verdad le estoy muy agradecida, todo esto supone una auténtica molestia para ustedes...**

-**Oh, por eso no te preocupes, tranquila...**-dicho eso se desapareció.

Los chicos se quedaron solos y entonces Sirius dijo-**Bueno James, Sophya ¿vamos a desayunar? Me estoy muriendo de hambre!**

-**Tú siempre te estás muriendo de hambre Sirius**-dijo James riendo

-**Si vayamos por favor, si no les va muy mal mañana podríamos ir al callejón Diagon ¿les parece bien?**

-**Sophya por favor tutéanos...**

-**Claro disculpad... y vosotros por favor llamadme Sophy**-dijo mirando a Sirius directamente. Hermione se había marcado una meta, coquetearía, le haría celar y conseguiría que Sirius se enamorara de ella. Y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era muy difícil cambiarlo, pero no imposible. Sirius mientras pensaba exactamente lo mismo que ella.

James desde el primer momento ya había visto como se miraban, él sabía que era el amor y se daba cuenta de que aquellos dos tan solo con mirarse ya se habían enamorado.

-**Bueno chicos esperad un momento, que yo me voy abajo, os voy a sorprender con un súper desayuno!**-dijo todo esto gesticulando y poniendo voz de niño pequeño.

Sirius y Sophya empezaron a reír con ganas, era la primera vez que la veían reír desde que había llegado, cundo reía se la veía tan inocente, parecía tan delicada, Sirius se enamoró de esa risa, para él era como una melodía angelical, y James decidió hacer hasta lo imposible para que acabaran juntos.

James se fue y Sirius y Sophya se quedaron solos, en un silencio un tanto incomodo, Sophya se sentó en la cama y Sirius siguiendo su ejemplo se sentó a su lado, muy cerca de ella.


End file.
